


지금까지 행복했어요

by tehbyulteh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friendzone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/tehbyulteh
Summary: After a long time, Yuna came back from Canada for her wedding, and she came to one of her friend’s – her first love, Lee Seokmin, to invite him to the wedding. She discovers a letter she wrote years ago kept inside one of the books on his shelf. She smiled as she relived the memories and their past.





	지금까지 행복했어요

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this as a birthday gift to myself and while I was writing, I was listening to Eunkwang's One Day and Baekho's Thankful to You so please listen to it while reading this! Enjoy!

지금까지 행복했어요

“ _I was so happy when I was with you. Until now, I was happy.”_

          Yuna can’t really speak right now. She was in front of the door that she wouldn’t have thought she would be in front of. When she was still a quirky adolescent, she would’ve imagined herself marrying the person behind the door, or maybe just dating, but hey, what did fate do? Tapping her foot, she nervously pressed on the doorbell. It was the seventh floor of a huge apartment. The housing, alone, would clearly dictate that person’s status in his life – he was born wealthy, he was raised wealthy, so his life was already planned before him. Unlike her, who had to climb the ladder to go up – and sometimes, her values even stop her from climbing the ladder. It was sad, but hey, it was worth it. She was supposed to come with her fiancée today, but he went to meet his cousins on this exact day, too.

          “Who is it?” She heard his voice. That deep voice that she hasn’t heard in a while. It’s still as deep as it was the last time she heard it. Yuna can hear shuffling in his house. Dogs, probably. From what she heard, his girlfriend is out of the country today.

          “It’s me, Yuna.”

          “Yuna?” He asked, almost unbelieving.

          “Choi Yuna.” She raised her voice to the tone that he could remember. “Choi Yuna from high school.”

          She can almost imagine him blinking, really unbelieving. She heard some locks unlocking, about three, since he’s a security freak. He peeped on a small opening first before realizing that she IS Yuna and eventually opening the door. “It really **_IS_** you.” She stared at him. He’s just so typical. The black shorts, the long sweater and the flip-flops. “Come in!” He had this bright smile that doesn’t seem to waver, even after all these years. His hair is still in a mess, in contrast to Yuna’s fixed hair – she has to meet with her future in-laws after meeting him.

He’s Lee Seokmin. He was always famed for his kindness back then. His skills in memorizing things also came in handy for his college life when they were still in school. He’s shy, but once people got to know him, he’s actually more than his shyness. Yuna’s father met him during her 18th birthday party, he found him handsome. And indeed, Seokmin is. She came inside his apartment, which is not a mess, unsurprisingly. He asked her to sit on the couch as he went to get iced coffee from the fridge – as if he anticipated her arrival. He placed the can of iced coffee on the table and he sat on another sofa. He also brought cola with him, but for him to drink. She raised a brow and got annoyed almost immediately. “Oh, gosh, Seokmin, don’t drink cola in the morning, are you nuts?”

He faked a frown and a sigh. “And we’re nagging again.” He placed the cola down and smiled immediately. “I’ll drink it after lunch but drink yours.”

Yuna opened her can and drank some of the iced coffee he gave her. It’s Nescafe and instant – she knows this flavour a lot. After taking maybe three sips and a gulp, she took out a white envelope from her bag. “Here.” She passed him the envelope and he looked at it with furrowed eyebrows.

“What is this? A letter?”

She rolled her eyes. “An invitation.”

He nodded and opened it, and checked out the first page of the invitation. His eyes widened when he saw what it was and he looked back and forth between Yuna and the invitation. Yuna doesn’t know if it’s confusion or just plain shock, but most likely, it’s the latter. “You’re getting married?” He asked her. “We didn’t have the time to catch up yet and then you’re gonna say it so quickly.”

She gave an apologetic look. “I want to catch up, but I have a tight schedule now. I have to meet my fiancée’s parents right after meeting you, so I have to apologize if I came without any further notice.” Looking around once more, she everything inside his house stuffed in the corners – he rushed to clean his place.

“It’s fine.” He smiled as he looked back at the invitation to check the groom’s name. “You’re marrying Mingyu?” he asked, referring to the guy they worked with when they once worked together in Samsung.

Yuna nodded. “It’s about time we get married. It’s been a while since we’ve started dating.”

“You mean years?”

“Right, years.” She can only nod as she looked around, finding his house fascinating. On the wall are photos of their high school friends, with both Yuna and Seokmin, a photo of Seokmin’s girlfriend, Dawon, and a family photo. Dawon is a pretty girl she personally liked for him. “Uh, so, yeah, I hope you’ll come.”

He chuckled. “Of course I will! If it’s you, I’ll come around.” She nodded and smiled as she stood up. “Leaving so soon?” He asked.

“I told you, I’m meeting my in-laws.”

He gave an ‘oh’ and nodded. “I’ll walk you out to your car, I’ll just go get changed.” She nodded as he went off to his room to change. Yuna can’t help but stand up and fix minimal stuffs – like the blankets, the pillows and the shelves. She read through his bookshelf. It was the typical stuffs – some workbooks, some of them are Japanese mangas, and some are notebooks that probably contain engineering designs. There are a few notebooks that maybe came from high school, considering the string-styled design. She pulled one out and began flipping through the pages. Slowly, a letter-sized folded paper fell from the notebook. She picked it up and Yuna realized that it looks insanely familiar. When she looked at the seal, it was the letter of his first name. S. It has his name on top and that wrote, _“Until now, I was happy.”_ She remembered the letter.

* * *

 

It was that letter that they would write for the graduating seniors in their senior year.

 

It was the letter that she wrote.

She soon heard shuffling coming from his bedroom door so she hastily took a photo of the letter and stuffed the notebook back inside the shelf. He opened the door and he changed into some jeans and a shirt. “Let’s go.” Yuna nodded and with that, she and Seokmin left the apartment together.

Meeting with her in-laws wasn’t a hard task. She knew of her in-laws and her in-laws knew of her. Her fiancée has a dad and a step-mom. Mingyu’s parents seem to adore Yuna a lot. She’s funny and loved, and her upbringing is definitely of no joke. She may look loud and boisterous, but she’s proper when needed. After meeting with her in-laws, she came home to her parents’ house. It’s the last month where she’ll spend her days carrying her surname. In a month, she’s going to start carrying both her surname now and her husband’s surname. She laid down on her bed and casually picked up her phone. She went to the gallery to look for the letter she wrote.

 

Her letter for her first love, Seokmin.

The paper looks old already. There are yellow and orange spots to dictate its age but she can tell that it’s been handled with care. **_So he handled it with care?_** She smirked and began reading the letter that she wrote.

**_“First and foremost, I’m having a hard time writing this. This is the last, right? I’ll make the most out of it, then! HAHAHAHA. So, here we go. I’m so thankful to you. At this point, I’m sure you know already that I have / had feelings for you, right?”_** She imagined her eighteen-year-old self writing this. This is so true, to her. And she admit it to herself. Yes, she had great feelings for him.

 

For Seokmin.

* * *

 

It started in high school, back in their second year. Back when Yuna was still a child in her heart. She knew of Seokmin through a mutual friend and one of her closest friends and possibly her best man, Dongmin. “Yuna!” Dongmin called for her as she entered the classroom.

“What?” She asked sharply.

Dongmin pointed at Seokmin with a bright smile. “He’s Seokmin. A friend I knew because of DOTA.” Seokmin gave out his hand, and Yuna took it, although hesitant at first.

“Yeah, I guess.” She shot a glare at Dongmin and the latter just shrugged. Of course, she didn’t care much about Seokmin at that time because Dongmin looks and sounds stupid, but fate is a playful member of the society. She doesn’t know what happened, but in that same month, they were seated next to each other,

 

And they became close. He would say goodbyes, ask questions, homeworks, help her with memorization, where in turn, she would help him in math. It was a win-win situation for the both of them.

Until someone came around.

Her name was Park Jihyo. But Yuna decided not to be wall, so they naturally grew apart, and Yuna grew friendships with other people too. Until Jihyo and Seokmin’s breakup. And Yuna noticed one thing that tore her apart.

 

Seokmin’s changed.

* * *

 

She remembered how he changed a lot. He didn’t smile as frequently as he did, and he became sad. To Seokmin, Jihyo was his first love, and her impact to him was too powerful. Yuna can only remind herself on how much she liked and then detested Jihyo after that. She smiled bitterly, thinking to herself that she should’ve treated her nicely. Yuna threw shade at Jihyo back then, as well.

She continued reading the letter she wrote. “ ** _Looking back, I feel like it was hard to admit that I began liking you a lot, because we’re friends. It makes things strange. But I think I can say it now. Thank you for making my junior-senior (maybe even sophomore) years heart-fluttering.”_**

* * *

 

For their third year, after Seokmin’s significant change, they still became close friends, but she can feel his distance.

But she wanted to close it off now. She wanted to close off the distance. She doesn’t know if he feels it, but she’s beginning to.

 

She’s beginning to grow feelings. When he would joke, she would smile, even though it was a million times lamer than Dongmin’s. Her heart jumps whenever he would give her the white part in the boiled egg, she hates yolk. When their skins touch, she would melt.

But deep inside, she knows her reality.

* * *

 

She continued reading the letter. **_“I have a confession to make – did you know that I wrote my novels thinking about you AHAHAHA. Of course though, i’m not stupid enough to tell you my pseudonym but I wrote lots of stories thinking about you.”_** She looked across the wall of her bedroom. She noticed two or three published books that she remembered, she had Seokmin as an inspiration for these fictional books.

**_“But what I’m really thankful is that you never stopped being that guy friend. Despite knowing, you never stopped treating me like a friend. I was so thankful for that. I’m alright now. I mean, I’m fine. My feelings grew deeper but I’m over it DUH. It’s been years!”_** Yuna remembered their first year for college preparatory and Yuna moved away. Every time she would come home, she would meet up with them. Him, specifically, she wanted to see. She wanted to see Seokmin every now and then.

She remembered how disappointed she was when she finds that Seokmin got home early, or when he’s absent in class.

But the fulfilling reward she got after it made her smile a lot. He would still play with her, mess with her and sometimes talk sincerely with her, despite knowing of her feelings.

She got to the next paragraph after all the thanking. “ ** _Oh and PLEASE DEAR, MEET A GOOD WOMAN. Like I said in my letter during my birthday, ‘Let’s be with the people who will hurt us because they will stay, not those who will leave.’ Do it for yourself and for the people who love you. And sweetie, let’s not go back to our ex. I know you miss her at times but don’t come back.”_** She sighed. Jihyo again. She shook her head and looked back at the letter again.

**_“Please. I don’t care who you’re going to end up with, as long as she’s not going to hurt you, I AM FINE.”_** Yuna smiled at her bold statement. Bold, but that was how much she loved Seokmin. “ ** _I love your smile a lot. Smile a lot, alrighty?”_** And his smile, maybe.

She reached the last paragraph. The last one before the story finally ends.

**_“May your dreams come true, although I know it will, and I’m always here for you and I always got your back. I’m a text message away. Love you, my friend. I always have and I always will.”_** She smiled sadly.

 

She loved him too much but he never returned it. She doesn’t know if he ever did, too. She loved him to the point that Mingyu was the only one who had the chance to snag his spot. She read the continuation. A lie, at a that. “ ** _Just not romantic anymore!”_** She lied. Yuna knows that back then, when she was eighteen, that was the biggest lie she made.

And she had to live up with that lie for more years. ** _Until Mingyu arrived, that is._**

She wiped a lone tear rushing through her cheeks. And she felt sad. But she was happy. His smile made her happy. His smile brightened her day every time that  they saw each other when she was eighteen. He filled in the gap in her life when they were eighteen.

_But I guess not anymore._ She told herself as she looked at the photo on her desk. A photo of her and Mingyu.

She pressed the top-left corner of the photo, and pressed delete, saying goodbye to the letter that reminded her of her youth.

 

**_As long as she doesn’t hurt him, I’ll be fine._** She smiled sadly as she saw their squad’s photo during their high school graduation. Seokmin smiling brightly, holding Dawon’s hand.


End file.
